Jurassic Dreamers
Jurassic Dreamers (ジュラ紀ドリームズ Juraki dorīmuzu) is a Japanese animated television special of the anime series Disney's Dreamers. Synopsis Summary Characters Major Characters *Aladar *Dreamkeepers **Poppy Fletcher/Dreamkeeper Hope **Leah Sear/Dreamkeeper Diamond **Isla Osment/Dreamkeeper Blaze **Elsie White/Dreamkeeper Bloom **Sofia Baxter/Dreamkeeper Shine **Caroline Solis/Dreamkeeper Beauty **Claire Barbeau/Dreamkeeper Peace Supporting Characters *Butch *Donald Duck *Goofy *Kyra *Old Gotoma *Nash and Ramsey *Neera Antagonists *The Othersiders **Maleficent (Appears on a Computer Screen, TV or Hologram Only) **Pete **Slashe ***Carno Other Characters * Cast Japanese Cast *Natsuki Aikawa as Slashe *Yoshihiko Hakamada as Aladar English Cast *A.J. Buckley as Nash *Anna Paquin as Ramsey *Bill Farmer as Goofy *Cindy Robinson as Sofia Baxter/Dreamkeeper Shine *D.B. Sweeney as Aladar *Eliza Schneider as Neera *Fred Tatasciore as Dr. Jack Bakker and Additional Voices *Grey DeLisle as Isla Osment/Dreamkeeper Blaze and Additional Voices *Hynden Walch as Additional Voices *Jim Cummings as Pete and Old Gotoma *Kate Higgins as Leah Sear/Dreamkeeper Diamond *Kath Soucie as Kyra *Khary Payton as Additional Voices *Kimberly Brooks as Claire Barbeau/Dreamkeeper Peace *Laura Bailey as Poppy Fletcher/Dreamkeeper Hope *Lea Michele as Slashe *Olivia Olson as Caroline Solis/Dreamkeeper Beauty *Sam Elliott as Butch *Scott Menville as Additional Voices *Steve Blum as Additional Voices *Tara Strong as Elsie White/Dreamkeeper Bloom *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Travis Willingham as Additional Voices *Troy Baker as Additional Voices *Vanessa Marshall as Additional Voices Prehistoric Creatures *Carnotaurus (Carno) *Iguanodon (Aladar and Neerea) *Stegosaurus (Old Gotoma) *Triceratops (Rocky) *Tyrannosaurus Rex (Butch, Ramsey, and Nash) *Velociraptor Production Reception Quotes Trivia *There are many Jurassic Park references in this special. **The Othersiders bring dinosaurs back to life by extracting amber from fossils. **When seeing the T-Rex, Isla quotes Alan Grant: "Nobody.....move.....a muscle". **The conflict between T-Rex and the Dreamkeepers is similar to the T-Rex vs. Spinosaurus scene. **Leah tells the others to stay still during the Tyrannosaurus rex attack, saying that the T-Rex can only see you when you move, but Caroline says that it only works in movies and it is a silly theory. This is basically a parody to the T-Rex attack scene when Dr. Grant and Lex are cornered by the T-Rex and Dr. Grant says his famous line, "Don't move, it can't see you if you don't move". This also parodies aa Tyrannosaurus Rex's eyesight and breaks the fourth wall with Jurassic Park. **The scene with Donald, Kyra, and Goofy running in the middle of the stampede of dinosaurs is similar to the scene with Alan Grant, Lex and Tim running in the middle of the stampede of Gallimimus in the first film. **The brachiosauruses eating the leaves off the trees at night is similar to the scene with the Brachiosaurs eating the leaves off the trees at night from the first film. **The scene with the gang trying to capture all the dinosaurs is similar to the scene with Peter Ludlow capturing the dinosaurs in the second film. **Donald and Goofy built a cage to hold the Velociraptor captive. The cage's appearance parodies that of the Velociraptor cage at the beginning of the 1993 film Jurassic Park. **Donald accidentally wakes up the T-Rex, who immediately gives chase, the characters hide in a broken-up car, in which the T-Rex lowers its head only to show its eye and squints omniously. This is a parody to the scene when the T-Rex from the first lowers her head to and notices Lex and Tim in their tour vehicle. A moment after, the T-Rex tries to topple over the car in a similar way the T-Rex topples over Lex & Tim's tour vehicle. **One of the trees that is leaking tree sap in the forest has a mosquito in an amber. *Music from The Land Before Time sequels can be heard several times during this special. Gallery Carno.png|Carno Screech and thud the velociraptors my version by chipmunkraccoon2-d9tn2ap.png|Velociraptors Category:Anime Category:Disney's Dreamers Category:TV Movies Category:TV Specials